Our True Love
by Fall Out Guirl
Summary: Love is difficult, especially to resist. I guess the hardest part of it is when you have a handsome scoundrel holding your palms against the wall and practically begging you to reach to him. LSFExileAtton


_**A little story by me to fluff up a little LSFExileAtton moment...**_

_Love is difficult, especially to resist. I guess the hardest part of it is when you have a handsome scoundrel holding your palms against the wall and practically begging you to reach to him._

_Yes, Atton is a big task in all. Not only is he a wise-cracker, but he also will never shut up._

_Not to mention that he's crazy. But that's not a problem at all. I'm assuming that you want to hear my story on how exactly we got to together? My name is Breanna Shei Hawk, and this is my story._

The Ebon Hawk whizzed through the galaxy, as we were on our way towards Korriban. I wasn't exactly pleased with my earlier predicament: my friend lies to me about himself and then I'm captured by some illegal organization. What a wonderful day, huh?

I headed down the hall, trying to get my mind off of all of this insanity. Lucky me, I had the perfect way to fix it.

"Hey, Bao-Dur? Do you need some help?" I asked, walking straight into the garage The Irodonian looking up from his strenuous work.

"I'm pleased you're willing, General. I'd like some assistance, but I think that you're best off working on the lift," he said, as I nodded in response. His usually blue-gray skin was a little red from the work, and oil was all over his face.

"I'll get straight to work. Um…you might want to wipe off your face," I replied innocently, as he reached for a nearby towel.

"Thanks. You can use my hydrospanner for now, General," he instructed, as I grabbed the tool off the bench. I immediately headed towards the lift, starting my work right away.

Well, I was halfway done with my work. Except the turning wheel to open that hatch was jammed. "Sithspit!" I muttered furiously, trying to shove at it.

"Looks like you need a little help," a voice came, sly and trying so hard to flirt. I turned around, rolling my eyes.

"Shut up," I replied furiously, noticing immediately it was Atton. His smug expression refused to change, as he touched my arm.

"That's not the best way to treat your pilot, sweetheart," he replied, his eyes glittering with glee.

"So what? I can pilot a ship. And stop calling me that," I replied, shoving again and again. He grasped my other arm, trying to coax me towards him.

"Come on, babe, you know that I can help you," he cooed towards me, as I turned around. "No…you lied to me. How can I trust you?!" I yelled out.

His eyes were downcast, as he let go of me. "You don't understand…you would hate me," he replied softly, as I refused to listen.

"How could I hate you? I don't even know what happened!" I stated, my arms crossed. He looked up for a moment, as though considering what to say.

"My past. It…still haunts me now. You know about the Mandolorian Wars, of course, you fought in them. Well.." he began, explaining all about his history. I learned about how he had once been a Republic soldier, but when Revan turned, he remained loyal to the Jedi and followed.

"I was a Sith Assassin…I hunted Jedi and broke them. It's easy to, you know. I gassed them, I tortured them. The best part was I was **good** at it…" he explained, as I sat in shock. All of those jedi…he killed them! But this wasn't the end.

He explained how one jedi had sought him out, warning him of his future. That if he did not run, the Sith would discover that he was Force Sensitive, and break him just like the others. He was filled with such confusion, and as the Sith came closer, he had to save her.

In the dead of the night, he murdered her.

He claimed that he had to…that she would have died slowly and painfully if found by the Sith. He thought he had loved her, and killing her quickly would prevent a terrible death.

"I-I want to change, Bree. I-I want to learn to use the Force, so I can save you. I could protect you," he struggled out, tears forming in his eyes.

I stood there, considering this through. I realized that I could not ignore him and cast him aside. I nodded, grasping his arm.

"I will. I'll train you to use the Force," I said, cracking a smile. I grasped his head, feeling the soft locks of his cropped dark hair in my fingers. He closed his eyes, as I reached out.

"Cast aside your old hate, grow in love. Your focus is to protect me, and with that, your desire will grow stronger. Focus on peace and love, guidance and reverence. No violence, just the calm of the lily floating in the pond," I spoke, as I could feel the light flow through him. It astonished me, as he rose up.

"T-Thank you. I'll never forget this. I've felt the Force like never before," he said with joy. He hugged me tightly, sobbing into my shoulder. I had never thought I'd ever see him cry, but these were of happiness. I put my arms around him comfortingly, as he looked up.

"Breanna, I'm so sorry for lying to you. Nothing could ever make up for all of the lies…and deaths that I've committed," he said softly, for once acting rather shy. I cupped his chin, making him look into my eyes.

"It's over and done with. I just want you to be the same person you were before you told me this," I said, as he grinned at me.

"Well, I think I can easily do that, sweetheart," he said, doing the thing I had thought would never happen. He lowered his lips to mine, kissing lightly. I stood there, confusion no longer with me. No, I was lost in Atton, as I felt him hold me tighter.

It was then that I realized I was in love with him, and no idiotic code would stop that.

I cast my thoughts aside, as I kiss him deeper, recalling that time so long ago that we truly loved each other.

(Atton thought it was pure pazaak, I say no way!)

**Well, this was a basic story meant for all of us LSFExileAtton fans. AU a little, sorry… I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. REVIEWS WOULD BE LOVED!!**


End file.
